


Wake me Up

by 4thesakeofcriticism



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, John stop being such a douche to Karkat, M/M, it's not his fault he can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thesakeofcriticism/pseuds/4thesakeofcriticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat falls asleep on the classroom, and John wakes him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, my classmates are really big dorks.

He was sleeping again.  
Honestly, John didn’t see the point of coming to class if he’d just sleep through it. He was sure that, if Karkat told his parents he was wasting precious schooltime asleep, they wouldn’t bitch about his decreasing grades so often. He wasn’t going to do anything to improve his grades away, why bother coming at all? Annoying all the teachers, going often to the principal’s office, all that could be avoided if Karkat stayed at home.  
When questioned about it, the boy would simply say he was avoiding speeches about responsibility and the importance of school from his older brother. But as annoying as Kankri could be, John doubted that would be enough to drag Karkat out of his bed every morning. Which meant he wasn’t telling John the real reason he actually came to school, only to sleep through classes. And he didn’t like it when one of his best friends kept things from him.  
Anyway, back to topic. Karkat was sleeping on his desk, and the teacher had threatened calling his parents if this happened again. Luckily she’d gone out to refill her coffee mug on the teacher’s lounge, but she’d be back any minute now. John needed to act fast if he didn’t want his buddy to get in trouble. Problem is, Karkat’s a heavy-as-fuck sleeper. John had already tried everything he could think of , and the other boy didn’t even move an inch. He was starting to get nervous.  
Unless...  
Smiling, he silently thanked his inner Prank Master. There was no living human being who could stay asleep after cold water had been dumped on their head. And thankfully, John happened to have an ice-cold water bottle in his backpack at this very moment. His mind quickly developed his simple but (hopefully) effective plan.  
He snached the bottle from his bacg, smile never leaving his face, and got close to his sleeping friend. Carefully, he opened the bottle, not wanting to spend more water than necessary on the task; Karkat would have his head if he managed to get the Vantas soaked. As careful as he could, John lightly dipped the bottle, causing a thing string of water to hit his friend’s face. As predicted, Karkat jumped awake, a steady flow of curses coming out of his mouth. John started laughing loudly, and the Cancer seemed about to hit him, but the teacher then got into the classroom once again. Both boys sat down besides each other, the shorter one silently glaring at the bespectacled one. Not even five minutes later, John found himself with a piece of paper, an angry grey text written on it.  
WHAT WAS THAT FOR, FUCKASS?  
well, you were asleep, and i didn’t want you to get in trouble again :B he answered, and giggled quietly when he saw a light blush appear in Karkat’s cheeks. He soon got another note, although not as angry as the last one.  
I DON’T NEED YOU TO TAKE CARE OF ME, IDIOT. BUT THANKS, ANYWAY.  
no prob, but why do you keep coming to class anyway? i mean, if you’re so tired, you should just stay home and sleep.  
WELL... I COME BECAUSE OF YOU. I HAVE TO STAY UP ALL NIGHT DEALING WITH BULLSHIT FROM BOTH GAMZEE AND SOLLUX. BUT IF I STAYED HOME, I WOULDN’T GET TO SEE YOU, I GUESS. I DIDN’T WANT THAT. the Vantas boy seemed uneasy as he handed him the note. John felt flattered, but guilty at the same time. It was his fault that Karkat was getting in trouble, so he should be the one to get him out of it.  
that settles it, then. i’m helping you study so your grades go back to normal. and you’ll tell the guys to save their bullshit so you can deal with it during the day. if it’s fuckin with your life as well, they’ll get it.  
Karkat gave a light smile as he handed him the last note.  
THANKS, EGBERT. MY PLACE, AFTER SCHOOL.  
it’s a date!  
Karkat didn’t know of John’s (big) crush on him yet, but hey, this might be the perfect chance to tell him, right?


End file.
